


Des lettres, une vie

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione range le courrier de Severus et trouve quelques missives intéressantes. Ecrit pour le défi « saint Valentin » sur sevysnow. HGSS et un tout petit crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des lettres, une vie

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Jo Rowling et à … voir à la fin._

_Disclaimer : tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Jo Rowling et à … voir à la fin._

_Merci à ma correctrice, Dacian Goddess, pour sa relecture._

* * *

Une pile inégale de documents s'échappa du sac que Hermione avait renversé au-dessus de la toute nouvelle table de salon de la toute nouvelle maison qu'elle partageait avec son tout nouveau mari, Severus Snape. Tant de choses restaient à ranger, et elle avait décidé de s'attaquer aux bagages qui traînaient encore à côté du canapé. Elle vit alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main, sans le vouloir, sur le courrier privé de Severus. En manipulant les parchemins, elle remarqua qu'ils couvraient des décades de la vie de son mari.

« Tiens, tiens, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a des secrets à déterrer dans tout cela. »

Et elle se mit à lire les lettres, un peu au hasard.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_Je suis contente de savoir que tu as des « Optimal » dans toutes les matières. Je suis très fière de toi. Tu feras un bon sorcier, mon fils, quelqu'un qui comptera dans le monde, si tu continues ainsi. _

_J'ai reçu un hibou de Simone Nott, qui voudrait bien que tu aides son fils Fabian à améliorer ses notes. Elle a promis de me donner un dédommagement s'il passe de « Désolant » à « Acceptable. » Cela m'aiderait à me payer un manteau pour l'hiver, ainsi que des bottes pour ton père. S'il te plaît, peux-tu faire cela pour moi ?_

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

* * *

Hermione savait que Severus n'avait pas eu une jeunesse dorée, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce fût à ce point. Sa mère avait compté sur les gallions gagnés par son fils mineur pour s'équiper ? C'était pire que du Dickens !

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_Tu as fait tes preuves hier soir, et Il a décidé que tu étais digne de le suivre. Tu recevras la marque de son estime au solstice d'hiver, avec Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan. Sois prêt._

_Par ailleurs, Narcissa et moi serions heureux de t'accueillir pour un repas entre amis un jour de la semaine prochaine. Donne-nous une date par retour de hibou._

_Ton ami,_

_Lucius._

* * *

Hermione frissonna. Il valait sans doute mieux pour elle qu'elle ignorât ce que couvraient les mots « faire ses preuves. » Et cela lui rappelait les deux principaux défauts de Severus : son passé de Mangemort, et son amitié avec les Malfoy.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus, _

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous informe que votre candidature a été retenue pour le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous voudrez bien vous présenter le 31 août à dix heures pour prendre possession de votre logement de fonction et participer à la réunion professorale de pré-rentrée._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_PS : j'ai bien reçu votre demande de rendez-vous. Pourquoi ne pas nous rencontrer demain soir à huit heures dans mon bureau à l'école ? Nous en profiterons pour déguster un excellent brandy que je viens de recevoir._

* * *

Hermione relut sur le courrier. Cela correspondait à l'époque où il s'était retourné contre Voldemort. Il lui avait confié que c'était sa deuxième meilleure décision dans la vie, après celle de l'épouser.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, notre fils Draco va entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera un fin Serpentard. Lucius voulait l'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée que Draco partît aussi loin de sa famille. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, garder un �"il sur lui et veiller à ce que son éducation se fasse dans le respect de nos valeurs ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit influencé par les idées de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante._

_Amitiés,_

_Narcissa._

* * *

Un tel amour maternel aurait dû toucher Hermione, mais il était entaché par la foi en des valeurs d'intolérance. Severus lui avait cependant dit une fois que Narcissa aurait fraternisé avec des Moldus si cela avait pu profiter à son fils. Hermione posa de côté la lettre écrite par cette femme morte depuis plusieurs années et saisit la suivante.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_C'est en désespoir de cause que je m'adresse à vous au sujet du directeur. Il semble qu'il soit occupé à je ne sais quelle chasse au trésor, alors qu'il devrait tout faire pour se remettre de son duel avec Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué sa main noircie, celle avec laquelle il tient sa baguette. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien voulu m'en dire, détournant la conversation avec le talent qui est le sien chaque fois que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet. Avez-vous eu l'occasion d'observer sa blessure ? Vous qui êtes bien plus expert que moi en magie noire, savez-vous quel traitement je pourrais donner au directeur pour soigner sa main ?_

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience,_

_Madame Pomfresh._

* * *

Ah, oui, la blessure de Dumbledore. Personne n'avait jamais su quelle magie cela était, et Severus avait les dents encore plus serrées que feu le directeur de Poudlard sur le sujet. Hermione soupira avant de passer à la lettre suivante.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les sacrifices que vous avez acceptés dans cette guerre afin de nous sauver tous de la domination de Vous-… Zut, je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par un mort, de Voldemort. Je sais ce que cela vous a coûté de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, je n'aurais pas eu moi-même la force de commettre ce geste nécessaire._

_Je vous dois aussi des excuses, que je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter, pour vous avoir si malicieusement maudit le jour où nous nous sommes croisés dans Londres, et plus simplement pour avoir douté de vous. Il faut dire qu'avoir le cadavre de Dumbledore, puis sa tombe, sous les yeux n'aidait pas à avoir foi en vous._

_Je voulais enfin vous informer que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était disponible, ainsi que celui de directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il vous suffit de les demander, et ils sont à vous._

_Respectueusement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

* * *

Cette lettre. Elle était sûre que cette lettre était parmi les plus chères au c�"ur de Severus ; il suffisait de voir avec quelle déférence il lui parlait, d'entendre quel respect teintait sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait toujours été juste envers lui.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_Merci pour les articles que vous m'avez fait parvenir en avant-première. Je suis très flattée que vous me fassiez confiance au point de me mettre dans la confidence de découvertes magiques aussi importantes avant le grand public._

_Je suis très désireuse de discuter de vive voix avec vous les implications de ce que vous avez l'intention de publier. Pourrions-nous nous retrouver aux 'Trois Balais' demain après-midi ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

Hermione sourit avec tendresse à sa courte missive. Ce premier rendez-vous avait marqué le tournant dans leur relation : d'académique, elle était devenue amicale, puis très vite amoureuse.

La dernière lettre, manifestement envoyée par la poste moldue, datait de quelques jours seulement, juste avant leur mariage. Celui-ci avait fait grand bruit, dans la mesure où leur relation était restée discrète jusque là, échappant même au radar de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

  
_Cher Severus,_

_En ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour vous dire à quel point je vous admire. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une adolescente qui verrait en vous un héros romantique auquel elle pourrait apporter la rédemption. Au contraire, nous avons beaucoup en commun. _

_J'ai suivi avec attention votre procès, et j'ai découvert un homme, un vrai, avec du sang chaud dans les veines, que je pouvais comprendre, et qui sans aucun doute pourrait me comprendre, car comme vous, j'ai dû perdre, parfois de ma main, des êtres qui m'étaient chers pour sauver le monde._

_Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais j'ai certains pouvoirs, et certaines responsabilités. Des événements ont fait que je ne suis plus seule à avoir ces pouvoirs, et désormais, je partage mes responsabilités avec d'autres, ce qui me laisse du temps pour penser un peu à moi et à ma vie personnelle. J'aimerais vous rencontrer, voir si nous pourrions être amis, et pourquoi pas davantage. Ne me dites surtout pas qu'aucune femme ne voudrait de vous à cause de votre physique. En tout état de cause, j'ai toujours eu une certaine attirance pour les hommes à la complexion pâle, même si souvent je leur ai brisé le c�"ur. Mais rassurez-vous, vous êtes trop humain pour que je puisse seulement envisager une telle extrémité avec vous._

_Dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse de votre part, soyez assuré, Severus, de la sincérité de mes sentiments envers vous._

_Buffy, tueuse de vampires retraitée._

* * *

Quoi ? Cette fille canon, adulée dans le monde sorcier, avait des vues sur SON Severus ? Lequel avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de cette lettre.

Hermione finit son rangement tout en réfléchissant à son plan d'action anti-groupie. Elle contacta Charlie Weasley afin de lui emprunter un dragon pour une « excursion » en Californie, commanda par Internet de la lingerie affriolante à laquelle Severus n'était pas censé résister et prépara un verre de whisky pur feu au Véritasérum qu'elle proposerait à son mari sitôt qu'il rentrerait. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre ensuite. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui ferait porter le tchador et lui interdirait de parler en public !

* * *

  
_Buffy appartient à Joss Whedon, bien sûr._


End file.
